


Scars of a Nogitsune

by 1Ginger1Keyboard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Has Erectile Dysfunction, Derek Hale Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Derek Hale is a Softie, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Steter, Minor Violence, More tags to be added, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Peter Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Succubus Stiles Stilinski, There is a plot somewhere, try squinting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ginger1Keyboard/pseuds/1Ginger1Keyboard
Summary: When the Nogitsune left Stiles body it forced a scar onto his soul, he has to live with that every day.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Scars of a Nogitsune

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this, I've had this idea rattling around for a while. I enjoy writing Peter as a slightly mad genius.

The Nogitsune was a void kitsune, feeding on chaos, pain and strife. Something that dangerous, something that strong, it leaves an imprint. An imprint large enough to affect his everyday life. Things changed when the Nogitsune left Stiles’s body, he wasn’t the same, he felt the voice in his head first.

It was within the first few days, everything was fine, but he was feeding. Not that he knew, but he was passively feeding on the happiness of those around him, those who had watched him suffer, everyone even his father was a victim of the feeding. Not that they even know he is feeding, it has no effect on them. 

It was after that; when it had died down, when they began to mourn, to cry for the fallen, those hurt. Stiles began to lose weight, he rambled anything he could down himself. Every item in the kitchen, he practically inhaled everything and anything. Even at pack meetings.

The others were pulling the conversation to a close, they hadn’t noticed Stiles sloped away. The pizza was in the kitchen of the loft, he knew the boxes would be waiting there. He opened the top one, had taken a knife to help cut the pieces since they were always a problem to pull apart. The conversation had died down, and they had come to move into the kitchen and were greeted with the scene of Stiles ramming pizza into his mouth, swallowing it almost whole. 

His cheeks bulged and his chin was awash with grease, spit and cheese and his eyes set back, bags drawn under them, they were empty, like staring into a void. They weren’t even sure it was Stiles. 

Scott had moved forward and attempted to talk to Stiles.

“Stiles, what’s going on dude? Are you okay?” Scott was moving forward slowly, hands to the side and showing he wasn’t a threat. 

Stiles didn’t see it that way.

A sharp growl like side ripped from Stiles’ throat. Derek’s ears almost pricked, Stiles’ wasn’t a wolf, he was a human and humans don’t growl. He could feel his pupils dilate when the smell of blood moved with the current. 

“Scott blood...” It was dripping from Stiles’ left hand, the hand holding the knife, the blade digging into his hand. 

Scott’s eyes watching as Stiles wiped the tears that had started to form with that same hand holding the knife, wiping away the tears and smearing grease-covered blood like war paint. His eyes still dead, Jackson had taken hold of Lydia’s hand. 

“Stiles are you in there?” Derek was speaking slowly, assessing every movement this thing in his kitchen made, it definitely had Stiles’ body. “Stiles’ it’s us, talk to us.”

Again Stiles started with a growl, then it morphed into words. “So hungry, so cold, just need more food.” It ripped into another growl as Scott moved forward. Stiles slashing the knife in Scott’s direction. 

It was Peter who did his normal trick of appearing mid-crisis. Striding straight past Scott and Stiles, long fingers turning on the tap, filling a clean glass sat on the draining board taking a mouthful. 

“You are really helpless aren’t you.” Peter was aiming the comment in the direction of the pack, he threw the remaining water at the back of Stiles’ head, the teen whipping around. Peter’s left hand taking hold of the teens left wrist, with a firm squeeze the boney teen dropped the knife. 

Peter pulled the teen flush, lips pulled together, Peter dramatically licking into the teen’s mouth. Stiles’ let out a moan before going limp in Peter’s arms. 

Jackson made a retching sound, Derek having the expression of a startled rabbit and Scott blushed to his chest. Lydia examining the scene carefully, moving past Derek with a gentle push, weaving past Scott. Pulling back the jacket Stiles had been wearing then pulling his top up, Stiles was practically bones, his ribs visible painfully through his skin, but his stomach painfully bloated, stretching and struggling to handle the food the teen had forced away. 

“What did you do to him?” Lydia was stood closer to the male then she was comfortable with, for a moment Peter’s eyes flashed blue. A worrying smile crossed his mouth, finally placing the glass down while continuing to support Stiles as if it was a practised dance.

“Isn’t it clear...” Peter examined then all in turn before raising a brow and allowing his snark smile to return. “Oh dear, you really are all rather stupid. I fed him, he’s starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really hoped you enjoyed reading this piece. Don't be afraid to comment any criticism or anything you think should be added to really make it pop.  
> If you have any requests please feel free to add them to this [Google Docs](https://docs.google.com/document/d/19RBvC3pfNVRVeFUYyhmiyF0S6sl4Gfy-07DbsypupxE/edit?usp=sharing) with your name and I will happily get to writing it!  
> 


End file.
